


The Space Between Stars

by FrancesAyres



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesAyres/pseuds/FrancesAyres
Summary: Just a series of drabbles featuring the Cullens.





	The Space Between Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thanks for reading! All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers of course!  
> Enjoy!

Reality

Emmett

The dreams are always the same. Same long red- gold hair with the slight curls, same long legs and smooth pale skin, same golden eyes, staring at me, all night. She never spoke, but I knew her voice was as beautiful as the rest of her.

And sometimes the dreams didn’t end when I was awake. Sometimes I could swear I caught sight of her out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned my head, she was gone. 

So when she walked into my history class five minutes late, I didn’t think much of it. I savored the sight until my eyes burned, and then I sadly blinked, knowing she would be gone when I looked again.

I blinked, and there she was.


End file.
